


Hanamura Birthday

by RagefulThief



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And writing in general, Birthday, But I tried so it's good enough, Everyone is pretty ooc I'm sorry, Feels, HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY TERUTERU, He is also pretty awkward, I Tried, I saw no fics for Teruteru's big day so I decided to write my own, I'm Bad At Summaries, OMG THIS IS SO LATE I'M SORRY, Still the despair AU except Teruteru warns everyone instead, Teruteru misses his mom, and tagging, i hope you guys like it, most of the characters are only mentioned, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagefulThief/pseuds/RagefulThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was staring at his student handbook, which had just made a small jingle alerting him that it was September 2nd.</p>
<p><em>'Hold on, September 2nd?'</em> </p>
<p>His face shifted from confusion to a wide grin. It was his birthday. He hopped out of bed with a large smile, they'd all been here for about 5 months, assuming that they arrived on this hell-hole of an island when school was supposed to start. He had to get ready, it was such a big day for him after all. </p>
<p>(A fic for Teruteru's birthday (this is so late, omg). I hope you all enjoy and sorry if everyone is ooc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanamura Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE I'M SO SORRY, EVERYONE IS PROBABLY OOC, I TRIED MY BEST. Also, Happy Birthday Teruteru! this would have been out sooner, but I'm not that good at writing. If there are any mistakes please tell me. I hope you all enjoy!

A yawn escaped him as he sat up in his bed, tired eyes looking around the room. Teruteru could hear Monokuma making the morning announcement, but the monitor wasn't what he was paying attention to. He was staring at his student handbook, which had just made a small jingle alerting him that it was September 2nd.

_'Hold on, September 2nd?'_

His face shifted from confusion to a wide grin. It was his birthday. He hopped out of bed with a large smile, they'd all been here for about 5 months, assuming that they arrived on this hell-hole of an island when school was supposed to start. He had to get ready, it was such a big day for him after all. 

"I can't believe it, it's been five months since we arrived here and-" he stopped what he was doing, a somber look crossing his looks- "it's been five months... we've been on this island for five months, " he sat down on the edge of his bed putting his head in his hands, "I've been away from home, from mama, for five months... or longer, if what Monokuma said about our memories is true." 

Teruteru laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _'I won't be able to celebrate my birthday with her. I wonder if she's alright...'_ He sat up and lightly smack his face, "Get it together Teruteru, she's fine, mom's are strong, after all." a saddened smile graced his face as he sat back up and got off his bed. "Now to finish getting ready, I can't go out looking like how I am now." Teruteru walked into his bathroom to finish his daily routine.

*****

All day everyone had been avoiding him. While everyone avoiding him was nothing new, they also wouldn't let him into the old building or the kitchen in the hotel. No one even wished him happy birthday. It's not like they couldn't have known, everyone's birthdays were on the calendar in their handbooks. Everyone's birthday that had already passed had been celebrated, Mahiru's, Peko's, Akane's, Mikan's, Kazuichi's, Fuyuhiko's, hell even Nagito's! Nagito, _the guy who had tried to murder someone within the first few days,_ had had his birthday celebrated. To be honest, it hurt.

_'I guess that's what I get for trying to act like a city boy huh?'_

It really did hurt to be hated by everyone, when all you wanted to do was fit in. His attempt at being suave definitely backfired, leading them all to think he was just a creep. Teruteru stood on the beach where they first arrived and stared out at the ocean as the sun started to set. A dejected look crossed his face as he let out a sigh, before placing his hands in his pockets and walking off the beach. Teruteru walked back to his cabin, his heart heavy as the deafening reality of everyone truly hating him came crashing down.

As he put a hand on the door knob to his cabin, he looked over at the hotel. He let out a heavy sigh, his eyes misty, then entered his cabin. He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes, setting them to the side. He walked over to his bed and flopped down onto it and looked over to the clock, it was just past seven.

_'I might as well just close my eyes for now. They don't even care... heh, they really do hate me, don't they?'_

*****

A loud knocking cut through the silence, startling Teruteru awake. The chef sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock, it's nine. 

_'I've been asleep for two hours, I didn't think I'd- who's bangin' on my door?'_ Teruteru looked towards the door, giving whoever was on the other side a dirty look before yawning and getting up off the bed.

"I'm comin', I'm comin', hold yer horses," the chef grumbled out as he put on his shoes before answering the door. Teruteru opened the door, coming face to chest with Hajime. He looked up, "Oh, hello Hajime, what brings you to my door this late at night?" asked the chef. 

"I need you to come with me to the old building, it's important." 

"Oh, if it's with you then I'll definitely be coming~" purred the chef, _'Way to pick a time to flirt Hanamura.'_ "Anyway, what's so important at the old building?" 

"Just come to the old building, we'll be waiting," and with that, Hajime walked off towards the old building.

Teruteru stood in his doorway looking in the direction Hajime walked off in. _'We'll? Are there others there with them?'_ Teruteru exited his cabin before closing the door, making sure it was locked, before heading over to the old building. _'I wonder why he wants me over at the old building. What's over there that's so important?'_

As he continued to wonder what he was needed for at the old building, he reached it's door. _'Well, here goes nothing,'_ Teruteru opened the door and stepped inside, the door closing behind him. It was dark. There were no lights on inside the building, it was pitch black.

_'Oh god, this is just like during the party. I'm going to die aren't I?'_ Teruteru walked slowly through the building, his arms stretched out in front of him, "G-guys? Hajime, where are ya? This ain't funny, where are ya Hajime?" his voice trembled as he spoke, his accent slipping. Teruteru reached the dining hall, feeling around the door for the handle. _'They're probably in here. Oh god, this is pretty much the first few days all over again. I might as well go in..'_ The chef grasped the handles tightly before opening the door.

**"SURPRISE!"**

**"AHHHHH!" ******

Teruteru screeched and fell back on his ass, the loud chorus surprising him. 

"Ah! A-are you alright Teruteru?" Mikan stuttered.

"Shut up pig barf, of course he's alright! Also, you didn't have to scream creep!" exclaimed Hiyoko.

"Eek! I-I'm sorry!"

Teruteru stared up at them dumbfounded. Slowly the chef got off the floor and onto his feet, "Uh, what's all this?" Teruteru looked around the room, which was covered in streamers and balloons. There was food on all the tables. In the middle of the room sat a big table with a large cake with eighteen candles placed in it. Everyone, well mostly everyone, was wearing a party hat, and a few of them even had noise makers. On the back wall a banner hung, on it read, in bright red paint, 'Happy Birthday Teruteru!'.

"It's for your birthday, Teruteru. Happy birthday by the way," said Hajime, "We spent all day preparing this for you, so we had to keep you out of this building and the hotel kitchen so we could make the preparations and- Teruteru?"

Tears streamed down Teruteru's face, his face starting to become red. He used the red cuffs of his shirt to wipe away the tears as he sniffled a bit.

"H-hey, Teruteru, what's wrong? Did we do something wrong?" asked Hajime as he walked up to Teruteru and placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone looked slightly worried as the chef cried.

"N-no, I just-" he sniffed,"-I'm jus' so happy. I thought ya'll didn't care, th-*hic*-thought ya'll hated me. I was so sad, I thought I wouldn't be spendin' my birthday with anyone, especially since I us'ally celebrate it with my ma, I really miss her... The fact tha' ya'll did all this for me..." the chef spoke, his accent breaking through his façade. The others looked around at each other, their emotions a mix of guilt, concern, and worry. 

"Teruteru..." Hajime spoke, his hand still on Teruteru's shoulder, slightly rubbing it in hopes to comfort him, "I'm sure you'll see your mom again soon, I'm sure she's alright. And it's not that we really hate you Teruteru-" 

"It's that we hate how you make such perverted jokes nearly every five seconds. It's kinda creepy," Mahiru added.

"I'm sorry... *sniff* I never really mean the jokes ya' know... but I'll try and tone it down from now on," said the small chef, a small smile on his face. 

"Sooo, Ibuki wants to party. Are we gonna celebrate a birthday now?" asked the musician, who held a noise make and had two party hats placed over her hair horns. 

Teruteru sniffed one last time, his face red from crying. He wiped his eyes with his cuff, a smile on his face, "Yeah, let's party. You guys did work hard to put this all together after all. Thank you." 

"Woohoo! It's party time!" exclaimed Ibuki. 

"First we must ignite the demon's fire atop the confectionary offering, signaling the correct number of passing seasons," bellowed Gundam, The Dark Devas perched on his shoulders. 

"What?" asked Kazuichi. 

"He means we must light the candles," said Sonia, holding a noise maker in her hand. 

"Let me take a picture before you blow them out!" exclaimed Mahiru, holding up her camera. 

_'They really do care. Heh heh, this is the best birthday ever. If only mom was here...'_ Teruteru smiled, looking around the room at all his classmates, _'Hajime's right, she's alright, after all, moms are strong. I'll see her soon. For now, I'll celebrate my birthday with my friends.'_


End file.
